In an air conditioning system for a vehicle, a surface temperature (e.g., face skin temperature of a passenger) in a temperature detection area of a passenger compartment is detected by a non-contact temperature sensor (e.g., infrared rays temperature sensor). According to the surface temperature, an air conditioning state in the passenger compartment is controlled to provide a comfortable air conditioning to the passenger (refer to JP-A-2-158412).
However, in the air conditioning system, when there is an obstacle such as a fired cigarette with an abnormal temperature or a vanity mirror with a room temperature between the infrared rays temperature sensor and the passenger, the infrared rays temperature sensor detects not only the surface temperature of the passenger but also the surface temperature of the obstacle. Accordingly, the air conditioning state in the passenger compartment cannot be normally controlled.